


Rings light

by DisabledNicoDiAngelo



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Just a fun au Drabble DONT interact if you hate Talia or ship mad love/jker/Harley ok byeeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisabledNicoDiAngelo/pseuds/DisabledNicoDiAngelo
Summary: Au Drabble 💋
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 16





	Rings light

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my pal 💕 Happy Bday my dude

Riddler’s ring was green, some say it was his will to see his interests through, many close friends said it was his envy bleeding through. His constructs are maddening and exceedingly complicated. He’s so focused on detailing that they often fall apart. 

Scarecrow’s ring was Yellow, everyone thought they knew why, they knew of the fear he loved to see in others, so few knew of the fears he kept to himself, the fears he’s lived through, the fears he’d never willingly go through again. He attempts at running from them moving to-and-fro embracing chaos when he can and order when he must. To say he’s successful is an overstatement but hey, at least he keeps the bird’s away. 

Mr. Freeze tried not to think about why his ring was Blue and not Violet, it wasn’t hope, he’s no child he knows he can bring her back, he knows he can. Does he not love her enough? Is he not enough. His life may be fool’s hope but hers won’t be, he’ll get her back and he’ll see her smile and maybe just maybe he’ll get the right ring then. 

Harvey Dent’s ring was Indigo, Two Face’s was Red, on good days one worked, on bad days neither did, on the worst days they both did. He tried to think of Bruce’s smile, of his wife’s laughter in his ear, of Dick’s glowing eyes as he told him story after story, some days that was enough to keep the anger at bay, some days it fueled it. It’s not easy to ignore the rage when it’s all directed at yourself. 

Talia’s ring was Violet for the love she bore for every man in her life, her Father, Bruce, Jason and Damian her little boys growing up each and every day , even the rest of the clan is worth her thoughts if they keep her treasures safe. Her father may look down at her power and scoff not seeing his own green convictions to see his future through but he does not understand love, not after he hurt her, not after he hurt them. No he’s yet to learn love is lethal. 

Selina liked to pretend her ring was Orange, she always liked Topaz, some days she pretended it was Red, she always liked Ruby’s, some days she’d play pretend that it was as Emerald Green as her eyes (and only half as dazzling), some days she’d trick everyone into believing it was white like the pearls clutching her throat, she didn’t like acknowledging the truth, it was still Indigo after all these years. She wasn’t a naive little girl anymore. She knew of man's crimes and cruelties, so she decided to stop caring so long ago. It was a man's world and you needed to fend for yourself and only yourself but even so here it was glowing on her mantle next to the photos of her friends, family, Lord she had kids. Despite everything to the contrary she still cares.

Ivy’s ring was as Red as her hair, her rage all encompassing, she wasn’t Selina she didn’t have the luxury to still care, she cared and it killed her. She wouldn’t do that again. She doesn’t care about men, she doesn’t care if their hopes and dreams, she doesn’t care of their pleads, she doesn’t care what her friends think, she doesn’t care what they do. She doesn’t care that Harley holds her hand just right, she doesn’t care that her name sounds so right on her lips, she doesn’t care that she does care about her. After all.. everyone else has an exception. 

Harley has had many rings in her life. Her first one was Indigo, when all she wanted to do was solve other people’s problems. Then she met him and it became Yellow, she used to think that it was the fear they spread, what he inspired. Now she knows it was always just him and what he inspired in her. She left and her ring died, she wasn’t afraid no more. She thought after Pam she’d get a new one, she was angry, she was hurt, she wanted Red, she knew she could be absolute in her judgment. Instead it was Violet. It came to her in a moment of peace draped over Pam’s back. She couldn’t help but smile, of course it was Violet. Of course it was running late, how could she properly love her until she loved herself? It just took time to heal. Now she has everyday. 

Everyone had theories on the joker, many claimed Yellow, but a select few know the truth, Joker was a man and a pathetic one, lacking in convictions to wield even the ring of a coward.

**Author's Note:**

> For @kingoffantasy516 on tumblr ily


End file.
